


Video Documentation

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [376]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Natasha offers to carry their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Documentation

**Author's Note:**

> The screen wobbles for a moment until it settles on the Avengers’ living room. Whoever was holding the camera walks towards the kitchen where Natasha is slicing apples. 

“ _So what makes you qualified to be the baby momma of Birdbrain and Agent’s baby?”_ Tony’s voice comes through the audio.

Natasha looks up, gives Tony a raised eyebrow and goes back to slicing.

Tony hums audibly and the screen tilts a bit. “ _Yes, okay. Good point. But Cap is offering to give them Super Soldier sperm. How do you plan on topping that?”_

Natasha raises the knife higher than necessary before slicing through the apple with more force than was necessary, making a loud dull thud sound, but still with scary accuracy.

“ _Yes, but_ how _do you intend to secure your place as the baby momma?”_

Natasha looks up at Tony and narrows her eyes. “ _I can promise to cut your balls off in 5 seconds flat to make you shut up.”_

There’s a loud ‘ _HAH!’_  from behind the camera, and Tony turns in time for Clint and Phil to make their entrance. 

“ _And that’s why we’ve decided to let Natasha be the surrogate mother of our child.”_ Clint raises his hand in anticipation of a high-five and Natasha doesn’t look up but they nail the high-five anyway.

“ _Anyone who can make Tony Stark shut up is more than qualified to be the surrogate mother to our child.”_ Phil adds with a smirk.

“ _That’s a low blow, Coulson,”_  Tony says, “ _And to think I was going to compile this and show it to your future little monster.”_

 _“Don’t call my future godchild a monster, or I will make good on that threat.”_ Natasha points at Tony with the knife before the screen blacks out.

The screen comes back to life, but this time they’re in the halls of what looks like a hospital. Bruce and Thor are seated in front of the camera. Bruce gives an offhanded wave and Thor is frowning down at the floor. The camera pans towards a door just as a scream escapes through the gaps. The camera pans again to find Steve seated next to who was holding the camera, presumably Tony. 

“ _Labor has got to be a hell of a lot painful if it can make even the Black Widow scream like that,”_ Tony comments. The three other men just nod, varying degrees of worried on their faces. The camera turns again, this time to face Tony. “ _To all the mothers out there, Thank you. To all the mother-hopefuls, good luck. To all the men, Fucking wipe that baby’s butt. She already went through enough pain with the labor. If I could ask you to breastfeed the child, I would. Hey, that’s an idea.”_

The camera cuts to black once more.

The screen lights up again showing a hospital door. Steve knocks on the door before he opens it, and Tony, presumably still holding the camera, barrels through. 

“ _We come bearing gifts!”_ He announces, but was met with shushing sounds from Natasha, Clint, and Phil. “ _We come bearing gifts.”_ Tony whispers. He stands aside, to let Thor and Bruce in, along with Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Kate, and May. They were all carrying baby things, and Thor was holding on to at least fifteen stuffed animals, all of which he deposited on to the floor when he found nowhere to put them. 

The screen moves closer towards Natasha, who was still cradling the tiny baby in her arms.

“ _Aww,”_ practically all the ladies, plus Steve, croons.

“ _She’s adorable.”_ Pepper notes.

“ _And she practically hit the jackpot with the family lottery here.”_ Kate says. 

“ _You bet your ass, she has.”_ Clint replies, with his eyes still on the baby. 

“ _Congratulations, Baby, for being born. and you know, Good luck.”_ Tony says before he turns the camera off.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/144555345241/i-want-a-sound-track-for-my-life-but-all-its)


End file.
